Pokémon Amour
by Vowell
Summary: A new adventure for Ash and his buddy Pikachu! He goes to the "newly" found Kalos region and meets three new friends. Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont. The weird thing is, he's known Serena before. Back when he was younger, he and Serena were in Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp. Long adventures await our hero. Let's see what happens!


The Unova League had just ended. With a crushing defeat, Ash returned back to the Kanto Region like he does every time. All his friends, Hilda, Cheren, Bianca, they were all back in the Unova region. At least he had his partner Pikachu and his X-Transceiver with all his friends from the Unova region registered on to it.

"The Unova League was tough huh buddy?" Ash asked

Like always, Pikachu let out a tired "pika" after every league that they had faced.

The two were tired and spent the rest of the day sleeping. The next day, Ash woke up to scream. He fell out of bed and took Pikachu along with him. The scream came from downstairs and with a quick motion, Ash was up from the floor and ran downstairs.

"Finally you're awake."

"Mom? What's this about? Is there trouble? Does Pikachu need to use Thunderbolt?"

"PIKA PIKA!"

There was no trouble at all. Just a table with a breakfast. A really big one as a matter of fact. But instead of two plates and Pokémon food, there were multiple plates of pancakes and Pokémon food.

"Mom, what's all this? Who's coming over?"

"Well, get dressed first. It's a surprise." His mom said with a bright smile on her face.

Ash got dressed and when he came downstairs he saw all his friends. Well, not all but those from Unova. His mom had flown them out and some of his friends from his Kanto Hoenn, and even Unova adventures. May, Brock, Hilda, Cheren, they were all there. Everyone but, his old rival, Gary. Gary was by far one of his toughest opponents Ash had ever faced. Everyone greeted Ash and they all had a catch-up conversation during breakfast. Afterward, Mr. Mime had to do all the dishes with help from Brock and May. While this was happening, Ash was "catching up" with one of his friends Cheren. They had promised each other the next time they met they would continue their original battle that was canceled due to Pikachu losing his electric energy. The battle was fierce. Each person down to their last breath.

"Pikachu, one last time. Use Quick Attack!"

"Quick Serperior dodge and use Leaf Storm!"

"Ahh, Cheren you are good… But not good enough, quick Pikachu use Iron Tail and dig plant it into the ground!"

Pikachu did just like Ash said. He wasn't caught in the storm but was still damaged. Pikachu fell to the ground and the dust cleared. Hilda watching Ash in the sides in eagerness to see the outcome of the move. Pikachu had gotten up but his stance was crooked.

"Pikachu, come bud. You can do it. Quick Attack!"

"Serperior dodge!"

"Heh, just as I suspected, Pikachu, quick use Iron Tail and charge your Thunderbolt at it."

"What's he up to? Whatever, it's the same old Ash that I've known and loved for a long time. GO ASH!" Hilda cheered in the background.

Smoke appeared. The anticipation of the watchers arose quickly. Who will rise, who will fall? Everything was counting on the dust to clear. Just as soon as the dust cleared. A slight faint could be heard. Serperior was knocked down. Meaning Ash won, but Pikachu was also on the ground unconscious. So it was a tie. An effort it was. All six of their Pokémon were knocked out and there was no clear winner. All their friends eventually came outside and were all staring on the sidelines. Both trainers panting and asking if their Pokémon were ok. Pikachu let out a little 'pika' and Serperior was just knocked out. Luckily, there was a Pokémon Centre close by. Ash and Cheren took their Pokémon there and when they got back, all of their friends threw their pokéballs out and their Pokémon came out. Some of which Ash had never seen.

"Wow! All of you guys have caught a lot of new Pokémon! It's amazing what all the adventures we've been through can change who we are and our perspective in this world." Ash said.

Even he knew this was corny. But no one seemed to care which was a relief to Ash. After the battle, everyone was tired. It was getting late and everyone but Ash, Hilda, Cheren, and Bianca didn't have rooms. The classic Unova group was back in Ash's house while everyone else stayed in Professor Oak's lab. The day had ended great. Ash got to resume his battle with Cheren, all of his friends that he had traveled with came to the Kanto region just to greet him. All was great for Ash. Just as he was about to sleep, he heard yet another scream. This time it was from the room across the halls from his. He got up and knocked on the door to see what the problem was. Little did he know, it was Hilda's room. He had thought that it was Cheren's but they made a last minute switch due to Cheren's "request". The door had opened. Everything happened so fast Ash needed a moment.

 **So, this is the first chapter of the series. Pokemon A & B. It's like X & Y but you know, **copyright **titles so :p Anyways, tell me what you think of it and if I should continue or not. Thanks all!**


End file.
